EP B1 1 099 366 discloses a device to load a net roll into a net wrapping system, wherein in an operative position, in which net can be drawn from a roll, a brake roll acts onto the surface of the net roll. The braking force is built up by a gas accumulator, which is tensioned by means of crank arms and links by an operator into a closed position.
The problem this invention is based on is seen in the need to have crank arms and links or other big lever arm(s) to tension the gas spring or any other spring. This is an even greater problem, where the components are difficult to access, such as when the net wrap system is situated in the front of a round baler above the tongue.